Smutty Odysseus
by lolobunky666
Summary: made this for a slight meme. classic stories from the odyssey, smuttified Odysseus wants to hear the beautiful song of the sirens. However, their song has been known to cause crews of seamen to ditch their boats in pursuit of the song. So Odysseus has himself tied to the mast of his ship. But what will happen when


As the boat sailed closer, the island in the distance came into view. Odysseus shivered with anxiety and nervousness. What if the wax didn't work and his crew heard the voices of the sirens? Would they jump off? What would happen to him once he heard the sirens?

Odysseus stood tall, bound to the mast of his ship by his wrists and ankles. As the captain of his ship, he had decided that he wanted to hear the beautiful song of the sirens. He thought back to what Circe had told him...

"Be careful when you pass the sirens. Many men have leapt straight off their boats when they hear their song."

Odysseus was determined to survive an encounter with the sirens AND hear their beautiful song. As his crew pulled their oars through the raging currents, they were deafened by the wax in their ears.

And then heard singing.

He whipped his head around and saw her.

She was like a goddess, the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She laying across a rock on the island, her wings folded behind her. As the ship moved forward, Odysseus got a better view of the island. He counted three of the gorgeous creatures. Their singing was like no other sound he had ever heard. Their voices carried melodies from far-away lands and twisted harmonies together.

The crewman paid no attention. With the wax in their ears, they didn't hear the sirens. And so the sirens remained invisible to them.

Their song grew more and more intense. Suddenly, Odysseus felt compelled to swim out and join them. He tried to catch a glace with one of the crewman to order his release. But they paid no attention to him.

Odysseus longed for the sirens. As he gazed at them, he saw them giggle at him. One of them stood up. She had luscious blonde that fell down to her waist. Extended her wings, she took flight. She soared through the air towards the ship, gracefully landing in front of Odysseus.

She smiled at him. She was so close, an arms reach away. Odysseus begged his crew to let him out, to slash the ropes that cruelly binded him to the mast. But they didn't hear a single word.

The blonde siren moved closer to Odysseus. He couldn't help but take her full body in. The young siren was well-proportioned; tall, lean, and toned. Her hips were wide and her ass was curvacious. Odysseus found his eyes drawn to her round, smooth, breasts and their perky, pink, nipples. As the blonde siren giggled again, Odysseus felt blood rushing to his face. She placed her hand on his face, and suddenly, he felt blood rushing the other direction as well.

Before tying himself, he had removed his armour. It got in the way, so he had decided to ditch it. Standing there shirtless, he tried crossing his legs as a lump slowly became visible in his cotton loincloth. Unfortunately, his tied ankles prevented him from hiding it.

The siren gazed into Odysseus' eyes. Her eyes were narrow and blue. Placing her hand on his chin, she tilted his head sideways and placed her mouth on his.

Her lips were soft and sweet. Odysseus had never felt lips like hers before. He closed his eyes as he began kissing her. He felt his heart race everytime she wrapped bit his lower lip. Through the kissing, Odysseus felt her grinning. After what seemed like forever, she pulled away, the two panting. Placing her hands around the back of his head, she went in again, this time with tongue. She pulled herself in closer to Odysseus, and he could feel her hard nipples rubbing up against his chest.

By now, Odysseus felt that the small lump in his loincloth had now grown into a much larger one. He let out a short gasp of air as he felt rubbing up against him, grinding her naked pelvis against his dick, only one layer of cloth between them. As his dick grew harder, he felt her hands travalling downwards from his head. They carresed his shoulders, his arms, his hips, until they reached down. He moaned as she began to stroke up and down.

Odysseus was surprised when she closed off her lips. He yearned to kiss her longer, to stay here for the rest of his days, exchanging breaths with her. He felt her soft lips again on his chest. She lightly kissed it before moving down a few inches and kissing again. As she moved down further and further, she rubbed him harder and faster. Suddenly, she flipped up his loincloth, revealing his massive dick.

Odysseus saw her eyes widen in both surprise and delight. He knew that he was big, even for a man as aged as he was. He remmebered back to when he had first showed Circe his cock. Her jaw had dropped just as far as the siren's did now. The siren held it in her hands and look up at Odysseus, grinning hungrily.

As the siren began toying with it , Odysseus heard two thumping noises on the deck of his ship. He looked up to see the other two sirens.. One siren, a mature brunette, strided up to Odysseus and stood to the right of her kneeling sister. The other siren, a petite redhead, nervously came forward, taking the other spot. Together, the two girls moved forward and touched their lips together with Odysseus'.

Odysseus had never shared a three-way kiss before. The two sirens had lips as amazing as the blonde's had been. The only difference was that there were two pairs this time. He noticed the confidence of the brunette and the trembling redhead. As they swapped spit and made out, Odysseus found his tongue guided around to different spots. He got lost in where he was. He found himself turned on by the two girls and the fact that not only were they kissing him, but they were kissing each other. He felt shivers run down his spine at the sight of enjoyment in their eyes while they placed their lips on each others'.

As the two sisters slid their hands across his naked chest and pleasured his mouth, he was being given another pleasuring below his waist. While the kissing had been going on, the blonde siren had been expertly stroking him, each tug another dosage of ecstasy. Never had anyone done this for him, except for Circe. Back at home, Penelope only allowed him to thrust into her. It was still new for someone to be so focused on just him.

He felt her flip his dick upward so that it pointed towards the sky. His body shook as he felt her place her warm tongue on the base of his dick. She licked upwards, started at the bottom and moving up, over and over. After a few licks, she stopped at the top, manuervaering her mouth to the head of his dick. Using her hand, she pointed it forward again and happily lapped up the liquids that had begun to seep out. Letting it hang out of her mouth in a sticky combination with spit, she allowed the liquids to touch his dick before sliding her head over it and pulling back up.

Over and over, she slathered over his cock while her lips and tongue made Odysseus feel in a way he had never felt before. As more and more liquids began coming out of his dick, the blonde siren pulled the brunette sister down to join her. The redhead smiled self-conciously as she took a step back. Odysseus looked down as the two girls took turns with his dick, sucking it, squeezing it. After a few rounds, it came back around to the blonde siren again. Looking up at Odysseus with dirty eyes, she began to stick it farther down her throat than Odysseus had ever been. Odysseus let out a gasp as he felt his dick venture further into her mouth. Her brunette sister pouted about not getting a turn. Odysseus could tell that they were extremely horny. He suddenly realized that they probably weren't getting any pleasure out of this. Then he looked up and saw the redhead. She was watching the scene, masturbating. She had her legs spread open and was leaning back on one hand, whimpering as she fingered herself with the other.

While the blonde siren continued to blow Odysseus, the brunette got up and walked over towards her sister. The brunette kneeled down in between the redhead's legs. Her sister began to blush. In response, the brunette grinned and leaned forward towards her sister. They met each other with succulent lips. Odysseus was perfectly fine with them excluding him this time, because he now had a better view of them. His dick swelled as he watched the two sisters making out. When he thought it couldn't get better, the brunette placed her hand on her little sister's pussy and inserted her fingers. In response, the redhead removed her fingers and stuck them in between the brunettes legs. The cute redhead and sexy brunette fingered each other as they passionately kissed. They closed their eyes and moaned through their kisses. Their moans were like sighs, starting high and ended with a gasp of pleasure. It was titallating for Odysseus.

At this point, Odysseus was moaning audibly. The two sisters made him horny and the third was pushing him farther than he had ever gone. He felt that he was drawing near his threshold. Any second, he would be able to stand it no longer. The lascivious siren gasped and groaned as she blew him, fingering herself in the process. She gave it her all. By now, Odysseus normally would have already come. But he held on, for every second brought forth more pleasure.

Odysseus knew that he wouldn't be able to last mcuh longer when the two sisters simaltaensouly let out a wail. They sputtered, their bodies slightly twitching as their backs arched and their eyes slid upwards while they entered a dimension of pure bliss. As the sisters continued to rub each other, the redhead moaned especially loud. From in between her legs, liquids started squirting. They shot forward, covering the brunette's hand. Taking her free hand, the redhead siren placed her hand over her sisters and guided her to rub faster. After a few seconds, the liquid had stopped squirting and the redhead siren let out a gasp. The brunette licked the liquids off the liquids from her fingers. After a few breaths, they made their way back over to observe how their sister was doing. They knelt beside her.

Promptly, Odysseus was hit with a wave of heaven. He trembled before the inevitable happened. The blonde deftly took his dick out of her mouth and jacked it as white liquid came bursting out of its head, splattering on her face and in her open mouth. It covered her pink cheeks and ran down her neck, her chest, curving around her tits. It forcefully shot out again, aimed by her hand to share it. The redhead girl let it cover her face while the brunette opened her mouth and accepted her share. Taking over, the brunette stuck Odysseus' dick into her mouth and took it out, drooling over it with the cum. Following her lead, the blonde gave up the cum in her mouth as well. It was clear to Odysseus that the two were experienced. The redhead much younger and still learning. Her face burned as she apologized for not accepting Odysseus' liquids into her mouth. Despite this, she was hushed by the blonde and given a chance with the cum-covered dick. Odysseus sharply inhaled as her tiny mouth sucked his dick with great skill.

The three sirens kneeledd before the great King Odysseus of Ithaca. He was glad he hadn't put wax in his ears.


End file.
